


Waiting

by SORD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Found Poetry, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Waiting for Godot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SORD/pseuds/SORD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HSO 2013. Found poetry fic for VriskaRose</p>
<p>Used text: Waiting for Godot by Samuel Beckett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

 You see, you feel worse when I'm with you. I feel better alone too.

_Do you want me to go away?_

Look at me.

 

**_(Vexed.)_ **

 

  _I see what it is, you are not from these parts, you don't know what our twilights can do. Shall I tell you?_

Time has stopped. 

 

**_(Pause.)_**  

 

_We're used to it._

 

**_(Pause.)_ **

 

It is pale and luminous like any sky at this hour of the day.

_Pale for weariness._

That's how it is on this bitch of an earth.

_Come on. It's cold._

 

**_(They listen, huddled together.)_ **

 

**_(Huddled together, shoulders hunched, cringing away from the menace, they wait.)_ **

 

Come on, get up, you'll catch a chill.

_Don't worry about me._

 

**_(Long silence.)_ **

 

**_(Barefoot, head bowed.)_ **

 

**_(They do not move.)_ **

 

Where were you? I thought you were gone for ever.

_Don't touch me!_

Do you want me to go away?

_Don't touch me! Don't question me! Don't speak to me! Stay with me!_

Did I ever leave you?

_You let me go._

Then why do you always come crawling back?

_I missed you . . . and at the same time I was happy. Isn't that a strange thing?_

You don't know if you're unhappy or not?

 

**_(Silence.)_ **

 

****You'd make me laugh if it wasn't prohibited.

 

**_(Long silence.)_ **

 

****Where are all these corpses from?

_They crucified quick._

Do you not remember?

 

**_(Long silence.)_ **

******_(Vexed.)_ **

 

****Pity we haven't got a bit of rope.

 

 


End file.
